


Holly's Little Dog

by thewanderinggem



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Humiliation, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewanderinggem/pseuds/thewanderinggem
Summary: Holly's found a new pet to play with on the Zoo.





	Holly's Little Dog

The sounds of her heels hitting down on the ground told her that she was approaching and fast. The woman wasn’t running, no, Agates need not to. When her soldier’s heard her approach, their body would tense like the electricity of her whip was wrapped already around them. 

Jasper stepped to the side to allow her Agate to pass. Unfortunately for Jasper, Holly had pushed Jasper against the wall. The Agates ice-cold stare tried to pierce Jasper, but all that Jasper could manage was a scoff as she turned her head to the side.

“Report” her Agate spat, her words filled with authority and demand. It was respect that Holly demanded, but it had not been earned by Jasper’s standard’s, and she refused to give it.

A low rumble sounded deep from within Jasper’s chest as she met her Agate’s eyes. 

“All as in order, as always” Jasper grunted, her jaw clenched, and her nostrils flared.

Jasper was a fierce warrior, and the fact that she was stuck on such an insignificant post made her aggression build every day.

The sound was crisp as it sliced through the air. Jasper’s knee instantly gave out, and the ground under them gave and cracked.

“A think you need another lesson” Holly cooed, a small grin peeled across her face. Jasper’s hands latched onto her neck, trying to snake her finger’s under the whip’s crushing embrace. The more Jasper fought, the louder Holly became, “My big bad Jasper is throwing another tantrum?” she snickered. 

Jasper’s body went slack as she realized what was about to happen. All Holly had to do was step to the side, Jasper’s form crumpled to the ground.

Holly let the whip go slack for a second, but it was far from a reprieve for Jasper as her arms were pulled behind her back. The soft thrum of electricity shoot throughout her body as Jasper struggled. The only thing that gave Jasper some relief was the cold touch of the tile against her face.

Holly was quick to lassoes Jasper like a wild animal; she was hog-tied and trying to catch her breath. 

Once Holly’s hand touched Jasper she flinched and whipped her head to the side, mouth open like she was about to bite.

Holly just smiled and ran her hand through Jasper’s hair, “I think you forget your place to quickly” her words were laced with honey but tasted like vemon in Jasper’s mouth.

All Jasper could do in defense was lay her head against the ground and grunt, a warning to stay away. Holly had no intention of listening to Jasper, and it was after all the gem’s fault she was in this situation.

A hand moved down Jasper’s leg and trailed in between her thigh’s; it was a throaty moan that escaped Jasper’s mouth, and It made Holly laugh.

“Are you not still sore from our last encounter?” she teased, fingers pushed into the soft flesh of Jasper’s cunt. 

“I bet you are just misbehaving, so I touch you again…” she purred, walking around so that Jasper could lock her eye’s with the tip of her Agates boot.

“Go ahead; you should know what to do.” Holly hummed. Jasper’s eyes seemed to flash as they dilated, her tongue coming out to lick it. Holly snickered and leaned down to pet Jasper on the head, “What a good little dog you are!” It is was evident that Jasper enjoyed it as this time she looked to Holly’s face and licked her Agate’s boot again.

“Someone’s a little pent up?” Holly mumbled as she walked around Jasper, inspecting her as she spoke.

“Still haven’t learned how to beg yet?” she sighed as she pressed a finger against her cunt. Jasper pressed her face to the ground and choked, “I don’t beg…”

Holly shook her head and tsked, “look at you, already soaking wet!” Jasper could feel her face burned in embarrassment as she turned her face to the side to try and avoid Holly’s stare. 

Holly pushed her hand against Jasper’s cunt before raising her hand and smacking her wanting sex. Jasper could feel her arousal growing as her uniform grew wet, each hit sounding wetter as they came down.

A small puddle had formed on the ground as Holly walked away to meet with Jasper’s stare once again. This time she leaned down to cup Jasper’s face, the smell of her cum filling her nostrils as Holly spoke. “A dog that can not beg is of no use to me” words spoken softly as Holly’s hand smeared Jasper’s cum across her face. 

Holly stood rocking back on her heels as she turned to leave Jasper, “Make sure you clean up your mess, dog” she seemed to sing, Holly’s whip disappeared as she vanished from sight, leaving Jasper to lean over her mess and lick it up.


End file.
